1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to insulative walls, and in particular, to insulative log walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of constructing homes and other buildings of logs has long been recognized. The log cabin continue to be a symbol of our early American heritage. Houses, of log construction, are currently popular not only because of their pleasing esthetic characteristics, but also because of their acoustics, fire resistivity, and thermo-inertia. The high density of logs prevents rapid expansion of fire. The density of logs, in combination with the characteristic convex curvature results in excellent acoustical absorption both interiorly and exteriorly of the home. Logs also provide good thermo-inertia, i.e., logs have good heat retention, thereby suppressing rapid temperature fluctuation. In addition, log walls, both interior and exterior, require very little maintenance when given a proper coat of preserving fluid.
While log constructed homes have a number of advantages, a particular disadvantage is the insulative quality of homes so constructed. Log houses, in the past, have been constructed of logs having a wide cross sectional area to overcome this problem. Although providing comfortable living, such houses are more costly and more difficult to construct, and logs of small diameter are simply unuseable. Standard houses are usually insulated by placing insulation inside the framework of the wall proper. However, standard houses lack the inherent advantages of log homes, as above mentioned. Patents relevant to the problem include those of Williams and Morteson. Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,426 discloses the use of half logs attached to standard studs or frame members being filled with heat insulation material in a standard manner. Mortenson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,079 similarly discloses half logs and slabs. Mortenson also discloses a tongue and groove construction having insulative panels sandwiched between the half logs. Williams has the disadvantage of a standard frame construction with resultant high cost. Mortenson requires excessive woodworking, is restricted in the thickness of insulation, and is excessively expensive to construct.